mermaidmelodyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Birth of Love
Birth of Love est une chanson de la princesse sirène Seira. Elle est chantée pour la première fois dans l' épisode 25 de Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (saison 2). C'est une chanson assez connue dans le fandom car forte en sentiments et très harmonieuse. Japonais= Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari Kanashii "ima" wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara Shinjite... Umareta koto hokori ni shite Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo kumorasenaide Kono chikara yume no tame ni Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai... Itsumo soba de mitsumetekita Osorenaide tabi datte yuku sono yuuki Mabushii... Kurai ginga terasu tame ni Umaretekita inochi no hikari sono imi wo tsutaete itte Sono chikara ai no tame ni Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae Kaete yukeru wa Kono chikara yume no tame ni Hateru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai... |-| Français= S'il te plaît, reste là, Fais-moi vraiment confiance. Je sais bien que tes peurs T'ont laissé peu de chances Mais tout peut changer, Dès aujourd'hui. La lumière que tu vois T'appelle et c'est ta voix Si tu passes les épreuves, Tu pourras faire peau neuve Parfois pour construire Il faut bien savoir partir. Je prierai tant qu'il faut Et tu trouveras la force De guérir tous tes maux Et aussi tes peurs les plus féroces. Regarde en face ton destin S'il te plaît, reste là, Fais-moi vraiment confiance. Je sais bien que tes peurs T'ont laissé peu de chances Mais tout peut changer, Dès aujourd'hui. La lumière que tu vois T'appelle et c'est ta voix Si tu passes les épreuves, tu pourras faire peau neuve Parfois pour construire Il faut bien savoir partir. Je prierai tant qu'il faut Et tu trouveras la force De guérir tous tes maux Et aussi tes peurs les plus féroces Regarde en face ton destin Voilà que tu t'en vas vers un monde meilleur Tout est beau là-bas Oublier ta douleur Je penserais a toi, où que tu sois |-| Anglais= Love and dreams will become one Because I'll turn the sad "now" into stardust for you, Believe in yourself.. Hold pride to the fact that you were born. Don"t cloud up the strongly shining, angelic gaze towards you. For the sake of this dream, if you can lend me your strength, I want to be born. I want to become love.. I'm always gazing at you from your side. Don"t fear journeys. You can go forth in them with your blinding courage.. In order to light up the dark galaxy, I"ll pass the meaning of the bourne light of life to you. For the sake of love, if you use that power, then even the map written out for you in the future can be changed. For the sake of this dream, if you can end everything, I want to be born. I want to become love... |-| Grec= Ξύπνησα ξαφνικά, από δυνατή φωνή. Μέσα απ’τα κύματα ίσως κάποιος με καλεί, δεν ξέρω όμως ποιος και γιατί. Η φωνή βγάζει οργή, γίνεται πιο σκληρή. Θλίψη και δάκρυα πλυμμηρίζει όλη η γη. Λείπει η αγάπη, αν κλαίει η ψυχή ! Μια γλυκιά ευχή, κάνει ο ωκεανός !!! Κάθε δάκρυ μας να γίνει ελπίδα, να γίνει φως !!! Στην καινούρια μας ζωή !!! Άλλαξε η φωνή, έγινε πιο απαλή. Έρχεται απ’την θάλασσα, ζωντανεύει κάθε ευχή !!! Καινούριος κόσμος θα γεννηθεί !!! Θα χαθεί εντελώς κάθε μίσος στην καρδιά. Θα’ναι πια όλα φως σαν να παίζουνε παιδιά. Θα ξημερώσει, για όλους μια νέα αρχή ! Μια γλυκιά ευχή, κάνει ο ωκεανός !!! Κάθε δάκρυ μας να γίνει ελπίδα, να γίνει φως !!! Στην καινούρια μας ζωή !!! Μια γλυκιά ευχή, κάνει ο ωκεανός !!! Κάθε δάκρυ μας να γίνει ελπίδα, να γίνει φως !!! Στην καινούρια μας ζωή !!! |-| Portuguais= Quando o amor e os sonhos juntam-se os dois num só A tristeza vai embora, tens de acreditar em mim Nestas palavras cheias de cor É tão bom viver assim, não te deixes enganar Não apagues esse olhar Tens de te sentir feliz Tens de saber usar a força que tens em ti Vou estar a teu lado E sempre com energia Faz essa viagem sem medo de continuar Usa a tua luz, tens de arriscar.